Frustrations
by bookworlders
Summary: Inspired by knuffled's "The Roommate Agreement" on ao3. Their concept that I ran with: Percy and Annabeth are college roommates that strike up a friends-with-benefits agreement. College is kicking Annabeth's but and she needs to take out her frustrations.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was inspired by knuffled's "The Roommate Agreement" fic on ao3. Is this fanfiction for their fanfiction? knuffled's concept that I ran with: Percy and Annabeth are college roommates and have a friends-with-benefits agreement.**

" _Motherfucker!"_ Annabeth yelled as her blueprints slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, the sheets unrolling in different directions in the hallway. Her fingertips felt the cool metal of her house keys as she rummaged around the bottom of her backpack, and she roughly yanked them out. She pushed the door to her apartment open, and threw her bag on the floor. Leaning her hip against the door so she wouldn't get locked out, Annabeth gathered her scattered blueprints, before crumpling them up and shoving them in the waste basket next to the door. She let the door slam shut.

Annabeth didn't bother picking up her backpack or the blueprints that missed the trash can and walked straight to the kitchen. "Entitled, misogynistic, little—" she muttered, pulling out a beer and chugging. Her Intro to Modern Design midterm had been due this morning, and they presented their plans in front of the class. Annabeth kicked off her heels, that dumbass of a professor had required them to dress business casual for the presentation, and collapsed on the couch, beer still in hand.

Her professor had the nerve to call her design "tasteless" and "lacking uniformity"— the nerve! She finished off the rest of the beer, crushing the can and leaving it on the coffee table, an action she had yelled at Percy multiple times for, but whatever! Annabeth knew that professor had it out for her ever since their first lesson when she had corrected him about Manhattan's changing skyline getting inspiration from Greco architecture.

She had been tense all week because of this presentation, taking it out on her roommate, snapping at Percy for mundane, petty things every time he crossed paths with her around their apartment. Annabeth glanced at the clock on their DVD player and groaned. Percy would be home from class soon and being the kind, thoughtful _jackass_ he was, she knew he would ask about her presentation and her professor's criticisms would sting all over again. Oh, gods, and she would lash out him when he was trying to be nice, and she would feel shitty about taking out her frustrations on him.

Annabeth's eyes flew open. _Yes._ Taking out her frustrations on Percy was exactly what she needed. She stood up and immediately began stripping. A laugh slipped out of her mouth and she yanked her blazer off, and made quick work of the buttons on her dress shirt. She had never been more grateful for her and Percy's handy dandy roommates-with-benefits agreement. All she needed was a quick, rough, _hard_ shag from her gorgeous and hot best friend to release some of this pent up frustration and energy from a long week of college midterms.

She'd ambushed Percy like this before once when got home from a late night swim practice, his hair was still wet and smelled like chlorine, but she had already started drinking for the night and couldn't wait for usual drunken fucks when they got home from whatever bar they met their friends at. She loved those nights, both of them riled up from sexual tension of not being able to touch each other all night while they partied with their college friends. None of their friends knew about their no-strings-attached, meaningless sex pact. It was especially awkward whenever one friends would hint about the two of them or tease about the chemistry they had, Percy and Annabeth protesting and insisting they were just roommates and great friends, that's all, but blushing nonetheless.

Annabeth shook herself from the memory, she was getting distracted and Percy would be home any minute! She peeled off the last of her clothing, and paused when she got to her bedroom. Annabeth grinned to herself, and turned to Percy's room instead. They rarely fucked during the day, let alone sober. He would come home and hopefully be pleasantly surprised to find a naked Annabeth in his bed, the thought brought a smug smirk to Annabeth's face.

She pushed open the door and walked into her roommate's bedroom. Whenever they did have sex, it was usually in her room and one of their rules was that they never slept through the night in the same bed, so it was interesting being in Percy's room without him. He had minimal decorations besides a couple of pictures from his summer camp and vacations in Montauk on the wall and a plant his mom brought over once. Annabeth wandered over to his desk where a couple textbooks and notebooks were scattered and his swim meet calendar pinned above it. Annabeth winced and turned a framed picture of Sally and Paul away, they didn't need to witness this.

Percy's bed was unmade, his pillows scattered and his dark blue comforter twisted at the foot. Annabeth rolled her eyes and spread the comforter, propped the pillows up, and laid down. Ugh maybe this was a stupid idea, Annabeth thought to herself as she shifted into a comfortable position. She certainly felt stupid, butt naked and waiting for him. Should she display herself? Should she pose–

Annabeth heard the jingle of keys opening the front door and footsteps enter their apartment.

"Annabeth?" She heard Percy call from the hall. The footsteps sounded closer, right outside his bedroom door. Annabeth grinned, he'd find her soon enough.

She saw the door handle turn. "Yeah, your notes are on my desk, let me just—"

"-Oh my god, I am so sorry!-" " _Ahh!" "_ Annabeth, what the hell!"

Annabeth shrieked, wrenching Percy's comforter on top of herself when freckled redhead girl entered Percy's room ahead of him. The girl immediately backed out of the room, slamming the door shut, "I'm so sorry!" Annabeth heard her yell through the door. "I'll be leaving now!"

"But Rachel, your notebook—" Percy protested.

"That's okay, you can just give them to me at class on Monday," Annabeth heard hurried footsteps, "Bye!" And the front door slammed shut.

Annabeth's wrapped his blanket around her tighter and sat up as Percy's door opened again and he walked in, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Care to explain what the hell that was?" He chuckled.

Annabeth's face burned and her fury sparked, "I didn't expect 'Rachel' or whoever the hell that was to walk in!"

Percy was still laughing, "Sorry, I didn't expect you to be laying on my bed _naked_."

Annabeth chucked a pillow at him. He caught it with ease, tossing it on his bed, "So what-"

"I didn't know you were going to bring a girl over," Annabeth's face flushed, both with anger and embarrassment." There was nothing about sleeping with other people in friends-with-benefits agreement, but to Annabeth's knowledge, neither one of them had since they moved in together at the beginning of the semester.

Percy rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, " _Rachel_ is in my bio class and she just swung by to get the notes she lent me."

Annabeth grumbled, gathering his blanket around her like a dress and started to get up off his bed, "Fine, won't try to surprise you anymore."

The look in Percy's eyes changed, and Annabeth felt his eyes rake up and down her body. His voice was huskier when he spoke, "You were just gonna jump my bones as soon as I got home?"

Annabeth gulped, her confidence slowly returning, "Yeah, get started on the action before we go out tonight. If we are going out tonight. Grover texted and asked if we're meeting at The Big House for drinks tonight."

Percy tugged his t-shirt off and tossed it to the ground. He gently pushed Annabeth back down onto his bed and climbed on top of her with a searing kiss, "Tell him we're not going to make it."


	2. Chapter 2

don't go

 _nsfw-ish_

Much too bright.

That was Annabeth's first thought when she woke up. She rarely slept in late enough for sunlight to stream through the windows and wake her.

Second thought, Annabeth's bedroom was on the west side of their apartment and didn't receive this much direct sunlight in the early mornings.

Third, the pillows on her bed weren't mouth breathers and mostly certainly didn't drool in their sleep.

Annabeth cracked open her eyes and squinted against the harsh dawn light Her eyes focused on Percy's stupid, gorgeous face in front of her — tan skin, no furrow in his dark eyebrows as he slept, drool at the corner of those red, kissable lips.

Shit.

They didn't sleep together. That was one of their rules. Well, of course they _slept_ together — that was the point of this whole arrangement, but they didn't sleep through the night in each other's beds. Boundaries.

They were roommates first, friendship was the collateral damage, and the fact that they had had sex occasionally (regularly, frequently) was completely independent of that. Sleeping in their own separate bedrooms clearly marked those lines.

So Percy's arm around her waist and his face nestled in her neck as he lightly snored away on top of her was a problem. The fact that Annabeth didn't exactly mind their entwined bodies and that sleeping entirely wrapped in Percy felt _good_ was.

They were cuddling for gods' sake. Annabeth extracted an arm from his grasp and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. She loved seeing him relaxed and peaceful and not stressed out about his mom or school or his swimming scholarship. He was so cute.

S _top it, Chase._

They never made it out to the bars with their friends last night. They both had a long, tiring week and Percy had enthusiastically and successfully banged all the stress out of her. Annabeth was just going to ignore the fact that after the first round, Percy had rolled on top of her and kissed deeply into his pillow with his fingers in her hair and fucked her tenderly and slowly. They were both so tired from the week and fell asleep after, it was purely an accident.

And it could not happen again. Annabeth's heart squeezed at the thought of how happy he made her when he came home and how all of her stress evaporated when she felt his hands on her. But that was her best friend and roommate Percy, completely separate from the Percy she had sex with for purely physical, non-emotional pleasure. Cuddling with Percy blurred those lines.

Annabeth began to extract herself from his limbs. She would slip back into her room, and it was like the night never happened. As Annabeth sat up, she felt hands tighten around her waist.

"Where you goin," Percy mumbled, not opening his eyes. His toned, muscular arms reached for her.

"To my own room," Annabeth murmured, softly, placing a hand on his arm to remove it from her waist. Fuck, he made her heart hurt.

His grip tightened and Percy effectively pulled Annabeth back into his embrace, spooning her. He tugged the blanket higher over them with his free hand.

"Don't go," Annabeth heard him whisper into her neck. He sounded more awake, but his eyes remained closed. Annabeth felt his lips brush over her neck before he planted a kiss lightly at her jaw. "Stay with me."

Annabeth found his hand gripped tightly around her waist and entwined their fingers, "Okay."

 **A/N:** whoops this was supposed to be a one-shot, but i couldn't stop thinking about the aftermath!


	3. Chapter 3

**don't over think**

So she hadn't slept in her own room in over a week.

That was fine, right? Annabeth pondered as she stirred her coffee. She had taken over their kitchen counter as her makeshift drafting table, blueprints and pencils and rulers spread out and covering every surface. She had a huge project due tomorrow at her first class on Monday so today was going to be dedicated solely to schoolwork.

Annabeth had meant to spread her work out over the weekend, but she and Percy had ended up spending all of Saturday at the park with their friends. Then his mom had invited her and Percy over for dinner that night, and Annabeth would never ever say no to Sally Jackson. When they returned to their apartment near campus, she and Percy had gotten wine drunk and had sex and fallen asleep in his bed.

Just friends, right? Annabeth buried her face in her hands. Percy was in the shower, and this was the first time she was able to have a moment to herself to think. She was supposed to be thinking about her big design project, but her thoughts strayed to her best friend who she heard singing in the shower.

Ugh, life was so so good right now. For the first time ever. She loved their group of friends. She loved spending time with Percy. She loved living with Percy. Their arrangement had seemed perfect, as long as feelings didn't get involved. Because feelings equal mess, and with Annabeth's rigorous classes and internship and Percy's swim team schedule, they both had no time for mess.

Yet, she hadn't slept in her own room for a week. Last weekend, Annabeth had ambushed Percy after swim practice and she spent the night in his bed and they cuddled in the morning. She had been terrified of things being awkward when they got up and returned to real life. But no, Percy made her blue chocolate chip pancakes like he always did, and they ate breakfast and watched cartoons in their living room.

That night, after Annabeth had brushed her teeth and put her pajamas on, Percy had pulled her into his room. He didn't say anything, neither did she as she climbed under his covers and curled into his side. The next night Percy wordlessly climbed into her bed and spooned her after getting home late from swim practice. The night after that, Annabeth made spaghetti for dinner and they wordlessly went to sleep together.

They often communicated without words, roommate telepathy she decided — like when Percy knew exactly when she wanted to leave a party just from the glance she'd send him and how Annabeth knew exactly when to to distract him with a funny story from her day when he was feeling stressed just from his body language. They both knew that they slept better with each other at their sides, all warm and tangled up together under the covers.

Annabeth had awoken extra early that morning, extracting herself carefully out of Percy's warm embrace and set up camp at the kitchen counter. She needed to get this done, but she could not for the life of her stop thinking about Percy.

Annabeth heard the shower shut off. She chugged the rest of her coffee. A few moments later, Percy padded into the kitchen, dark curls glistening and a towel around his neck.

"Morning, 'Beth."

"Good morning," Annabeth said, trying to sound calm and breezy. She didn't. Percy shot her a look.

She ignored it, and pushed a mug of coffee towards him. She made it just how he liked it — two sugars and enough milk so it didn't even taste like coffee anymore.

"Thanks," Percy said, taking a sip and hopping up on the barstool next to her at their kitchen counter. "You were up early."

"I need to finish these blueprints before tomorrow, and they're just taking forever," Annabeth unrolled one and used her empty mug as a paper weight. The other corner began rolling back up, but Percy held it down.

"Where's your drafting table?"

"It's in my room, but there's just no space to set it up." Annabeth began sketching.

"You need an office."

Annabeth scoffed, "Yeah, let me just turn our coat closet into an office. Honestly, we're really luck we found an apartment in Manhattan that has a closet." She erased one of the lines she drew. Percy nursed his coffee, alternating the mugs between his hands so he could keep a hand on the edges of her blueprints that kept furling back up. Annabeth was grateful for the help, and it was few moments of them quietly working together before Percy broke the silence.

"What about your room? That can be your office."

"There's no room with my bed in the way."

"Then let's get rid of your bed, isn't your mattress just borrowed from Thalia anyway?"

Annabeth's hand paused over her pencil. She looked at Percy, who was stirring his coffee.

"But then where would I sleep." She asked slowly.

Percy took a swig from his mug, "My room."

"Percy—"

"Annabeth," Percy said, still staring at his coffee, "Last night, at my mom's, I saw how you were playing with my baby sister and how happy you made my mom when you guys were chatting, and I was looking at you three last night and I just remember thinking, 'Wow, those are my girls."

"Percy," Annabeth didn't know what she wanted to say.

"I know we said we'd just be roommates, but we became friends anyway and that worked out fine, right? And then we started sleeping together, and that's been awesome. But yesterday, at the park, when you made that stupid, dirty joke about Jason's professor, I just wanted to lean over and kiss you. But I couldn't. Why can I only kiss you when we're alone in our apartment?"

"Because the rules—"

"Fuck the rules, Annabeth. I want to kiss you in front of our friends at the park. I want to kiss you when you rant about books when we're studying in the library. I want to kiss you when I see you cheering in the stands at my swim meets in front of the whole crowd to see. I want to kiss you right now."

Percy tangled his fingers in her hair, leaning in, his lips not touching hers yet, "Don't you?"

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, murmuring, "All the time." She pressed her lips against his like her life depended on it. Percy deepened the kiss before pulling away. Annabeth kept her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his. This was the first time they kissed outside of the context of their friends-with-benefits hookups, and it felt so right.

When Annabeth opened her eyes, she muttered, "So what does this mean."

"I don't want you to overthink," Percy murmured.

"But what are we now?"

"That's exactly why I don't want you to overthink things. We don't have to be anything."

"So we're just roommates who—"

"Who happen to be best friends and who happen to sleep in the same bed—"

"And who happen to have sex—"

"Yeah," Percy said, with a shrug, "And who happen to be in love with each other."

Annabeth smiled against his lips, "Did you just say you love me?"

Percy grinned, "Yeah, kind of a lot. I'm in love with you, Chase."

Annabeth laughed, her hand sliding down and resting on his chest, "I love you, too. So what now? I have to get rid of my bed?"

"I mean, only if you want to."

Annabeth grinned, "I don't know, I did see this gorgeous desk at IKEA and it would look great next to my night stand."

Percy stole a kiss, "Actually, I take it back, this is not worth a trip to Brooklyn."

"And since we'll be at IKEA anyway, we need to get a new duvet."

"What's wrong with my duvet?"

"Drool stains."

 **A/N: this is self-indulgent fluff & I'm not sorry. happy thanksgiving!**


End file.
